


第十九章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [19]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 1





	第十九章

冬日的阳光透过落地窗，暖洋洋地铺在床上。床头柜上的砂锅里，软糯的白粥温热着等待酣睡的人醒来。消瘦的男人坐在地板上，背着光，细长的双腿随意地盘着。他的头支在曲起的手臂上，目光柔软地看着沉睡的人。  
空气中漂浮着细细的尘埃，房间里静静的，只剩下绵绵的呼吸声。

阳光渐渐升了温度，李东海的额头覆了一层薄汗，慢慢升起的热度让他皱了皱眉。  
一睁开眼就跌进一双情深似海的眼眸。  
李东海盯着李赫宰看了一会儿，眨了眨眼睛闭上又睁开。  
李赫宰看着他呆呆的模样，心里软成一团棉花。伸手揉乱了他的额发，温声询问：“头疼吗？”  
李东海应声摇了摇头，又皱着眉点点头。  
李赫宰柔柔地笑着，起身坐上床。他把李东海的头挪到自己腿上，手指轻轻按摩着。  
李东海愣愣的，眼中虽然带着一些不解与迷茫，却没有拒绝李赫宰的动作。  
看着李东海又眯起眼睛，李赫宰问道：“饿不饿？”  
李东海下意识摇头，然而肚子在这时恰好发出了一声“咕噜”。

李赫宰咧着嘴轻轻笑了。他扶着李东海坐起来，一手半搂着把人圈在怀里，一手揭开砂锅盖子，盛出温度刚好的白粥端到李东海面前。李东海刚要接过，就被李赫宰灵巧地躲开。  
李赫宰把粥碗换了手，拿起勺子舀了一勺送到李东海嘴边。  
李东海迟疑了一会儿，还是张嘴接过。略略嚼了几口咽下，第二勺已经举到嘴边。  
他便不再犹豫，沉默地一口口吃着。而眼泪也无声地流下，慢慢滴落到碗里，又融进粥中消失不见。  
李赫宰叹了口气，转身放下粥碗。怀里的人把头埋进抱着的膝盖里，肩膀轻轻抖动。他想把人转过来，李东海别着劲儿不肯动。李赫宰又怕弄痛他，只能自己起身坐到他身前，略使些力气抬起李东海的头用额头抵住，双腿分开落在两边一圈，把人又圈回身前。  
他微微抬起头吻上李东海的眼睛，又在蜿蜒的泪痕上一下又一下地吻着。直到干涩的唇被苦涩的泪水润湿，他才沉着嗓音说：“本来想先让你好好休息，不过看样子，我不说清楚你是会一直哭下去了。”

李赫宰双手把李东海的下巴捧在掌心，看着那一双潮湿晶亮的眼，坚定又和缓地说：“东海，之前在日本的采访，有问到关于求婚的话题。我当时说只要确定了是这个人，有了想要一直在一起的想法，就会求婚了。  
东海，我可以向你求婚吗？我幻想的结婚对象是你，只有你。  
我想过也许在哪一个太阳慢慢升起的早晨，也可能是懒洋洋的午后，只要看到你窝在我身边安稳的睡着，我心里就是满满的安宁。  
我无时无刻不想吻你。睡之前想吻你，睡醒了想吻你，吃饭想吻你，喝水想吻你，工作时也想吻你。想在只有我们两个人的家里吻你，也想在所有人面前吻你。  
你知道，时间对于我毫无意义，之前......我也喜欢过很多人，但也仅仅是喜欢。可是对你，就像你说的，相较于喜欢，用爱来表达更为准确，我认定了你，想和你在一起。  
你是个男人，我也是个男人，说娶或嫁都不太合适。所以，你愿意和我一起生活吗？你慢慢变老也好......永远活下去也好，我都只想和你在一起。  
你......愿意吗？”

李赫宰一口气说完，带着些忐忑看向李东海。  
李东海一眼不眨地回看他，仿佛眨下眼睛这个美梦就会碎裂。实在撑不住闭了下眼睛，又赶忙睁开，滚烫的泪水又一次滑落下来。他张张嘴却没发出声音，清了清嗓子才问道：“是......是真的吗？你说的？”  
李赫宰抬手温柔地擦掉他的眼泪，却越擦越多。他只能捧着李东海的头轻轻摇了摇，小心翼翼地问：“你愿不愿意啊？”

李东海猛地一点头却又顿住，有些挣扎也有些难过地说道：“可是Ava......”  
没等他说完，李赫宰的拇指就按住了他的嘴唇，语带委屈地说：“嘘！我在跟你求婚哎！我不要从你嘴里听到其他人的名字。”说完还不解气似的捏住他的嘴，“如果你的答案不是愿意，我就不松手了。”  
李东海只能拼命点头。他扑进李赫宰怀里，把头埋进对方的肩膀，不再压抑地放声大哭。

李赫宰搂着李东海，一下一下摩挲着他的后背。闷闷的哭声钝钝地戳在他的心底，那一声声呜咽，像婴孩一般发泄着心中所有的委屈和不安。  
他回想着自己前几年内心的苦涩与望而不及，泪水渐渐漫上眼底。  
他压抑自己的感情，故作大方地放手，鼓励李东海去谈恋爱，去开始新生活，天知道他心里的嫉妒简直要把他逼疯。而李东海无意识对他的亲近，又让他克制不住地想要触碰......

两个人拥抱着哭了很久，久到李东海从李赫宰怀里退出来时，双眼肿得只能眯着看人。他索性闭上眼靠在李赫宰身上，手里紧攥着对方的手，不肯放开。  
李赫宰揽着人躺回被子里，看着眼前重新属于他的宝贝，忍不住一次又一次地亲吻。  
光洁的额头，水润的双眼，高挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇......爱不够，亲不够，李赫宰恨不得时时刻刻黏在李东海身上。  
李东海也不拒绝，顺从地承接来自对方的爱意。直至吻得实在无法呼吸，才轻轻推了推李赫宰。  
李赫宰恋恋不舍地躺回床上，手臂搂着李东海的腰，把人紧紧箍在身前。  
李东海抬手抚上他的脸颊，静静感受这一刻的美好。

似是突然想起了什么，李东海微皱了下眉，纠结地问：“我们离开这里之后......要做什么呢？”  
李赫宰拉过他的手，细细地亲吻，半晌才回答道：“我们不离开了......我和特哥商量过了，以后我们应该会成立自己的工作室。虽然我们还是总公司旗下的艺人，但是大部分的活动和行程都由我们自己安排。”  
他注视着李东海的眼睛说：“以后不管是你想自己写歌自己唱，还是想给别人写歌，或者是想去拍电影电视剧，要不要做综艺，做什么样的综艺，只要是你想做的，就都去做吧！只要是你喜欢的，就都可以。”  
李东海的眼睛刹那间闪出光芒，恍若漫天繁星的余辉全都铺洒进深邃的眼眸。他不可置信地坐起身反问：“真的？！”  
“当然！虽然现在还在和公司谈，细节部分也会有一些变化，但是总体方向是不会变的。”李赫宰宠溺地揉了揉他的头发。  
李东海兴奋地拍了下手，喜悦之情溢于言表。他来回搓着手，突然又顿住，转身看着李赫宰，满含歉意地说：“我是不是又拖累你了......”  
李赫宰也坐起身，再次把他拥进怀里，贴着他的耳朵说：“别这么说。我只想和你在一起，看着你开开心心的，我就高兴。无论你想做什么，我都会陪着你。”  
李东海转过身，胳膊圈上李赫宰的腰慢慢收紧，良久才又开口：“谢谢你，赫宰。”  
李赫宰没有回答，偏头亲了亲他的耳垂。

片刻之后，李东海张了张嘴但并没说话。他心中仍有疑疑虑，只是在犹豫要不要现在问。  
感受到他的动作，李赫宰叹了口气，撅着嘴说：“你真是......和我在一起还想着别人。”  
李东海见既然被对方戳破了心思也就不再隐藏。他刚想说话，就被李赫宰打断，一连串的话语迅速倾泻而出：“我没收过Ava的任何东西，她带的东西都给伴舞们分了。去美国的事也不是我告诉她的，是她自己查到的。我不知道她找过你，她不会再出在你面前了。”  
最后一句话让李东海的身体瞬间僵硬起来，脸色也变得有些难看。  
李赫宰无奈，只好再次低声说：“我只是给了她一点小小的教训，什么事都没有发生，她活蹦乱跳的。”说完之后他又有些委屈，声音低落地问：“现在你能只想着我了吗？”

李东海终于忍不住笑起来。  
他半跪着直起身子，双手捧起李赫宰的头，真挚又深情地说：  
“我爱你。”

-TBC-


End file.
